Memory Lane
by mouseygirl123
Summary: The JQ crew share some memories. (r/r this story and I'll r/r yours Please! I promise!!)
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! Blah blah blah. This is also my own opinion! The only character I own is Cindy Johnson  
  
Memory Lane  
  
1.1 Prologue- Jonny  
  
This whole thing was my idea, not that I regret it. It was snowing that day. It wasn't even noon yet and the snow was knee deep. Dad and Race wouldn't let us think about going outside, as the three of us were sick with a cold. (Thanks Jessie!) Jessie caught it from a friend and she gave it to me and I gave it to Hadji. I think Hadj just started to give it to my dad.  
  
"I'm bored!" Jessie whined for the millionth time that day.  
  
"Same here" I complained. Hadji just sneezed. (FYI: Hadji's 17, I'm 17 and Jess is 16.)  
  
"I'm sorry kiddos," said Race, "but you aren't going outside."  
  
"Dang it!" I said. That was when the idea came to me. "I have an idea!"  
  
"I'll alert the media," Jessie said sarcastically. I ignored her. I dragged her and Hadji to the hallway and explained my idea.  
  
"How about if we all go to our rooms and write down some of our most vivid memories and when we are done we can share them with each other." I said.  
  
"That does sound like a good idea, Brother." Hadji said after he sneezed again. 


	2. Chapter 1 Hadji

Chapter 1 Hadji.  
  
Well this was an interesting topic that my brother suggested. I was not quiet sure where to start. Then it hit me. I grabbed my pen and started writing.  
  
~~~~Thirteen years ago~~~~  
  
"Mother!! No! I do not want to go!" I screamed in Hindi. "Mother! Please! Do not make me go!" Tears were streaming down my six year old face as I pleaded with my mother.  
  
"Please, child, go with Pasha." She knelt in front of me. She spoke to me in Hindi, as I knew no English. She stood up and faced Pasha. "Take good care of my son, Pasha."  
  
"Maammaaa!" I screeched as Pasha picked me up and headed for the airplane gate. "Mother! Please! I love you! I am sorry I was not good! Please do not send me away!"  
  
"Pasha! Hold!" My mother came to us and took me in her arms. "I love you, too my son. I am not sending you away because you were bad. You are a good child! I am sending you away because you are in danger!" She handed me a small wooden box, inside was the ruby that my father wore on his turban. "Take good care of this, my Hadji. It has been in your father's family for centuries." She handed me back to Pasha. "Be good for Pasha."  
  
"Momma!" I screamed again. I saw tears on my Mother's cheeks.  
  
"Get going, Pasha, or they shall find us," Mother urged.  
  
"Mommaa!" I screamed as Pasha headed for the ticket agent.  
  
"Shānt ho jao dost."* Pasha whispered to me. I buried my face in his neck and wept.  
  
"Mother." I whispered. When we got to our seats I my crying was slowly stopping.  
  
I had to leave my home in Bangalore. My father, Hasheem, was dead and my life for some reason was in danger. My life was in danger as I was to take his place.  
  
During the flight, Pasha tried to teach me English, but the only word I picked up was 'name' before I fell asleep.  
  
The next thing I knew, Pasha was shaking me awake. "Hadji, we are here." I was still holding on to the box my mother had given to me. With my free hand, I picked up my backpack and put the box in it and grabbed Pasha's hand.  
  
We had arrived in the American state called Florida.  
  
"Pasha?" I called  
  
"Yes, child?"  
  
"Why could my mother not come?" I asked as we headed to a window where Pasha exchanged money for American money.  
  
"Pasha?"  
  
"Yes, Hadji?"  
  
"Why are they after us?"  
  
"I do not know child." He said as he hailed a taxi and told him where to take us. When we got there, Pasha paid the driver and grabbed my hand. I put my duffle bag on my arm and grabbed Pasha's hand.  
  
We headed to a small restaurant not far from some apartment buildings. Pasha ordered us some food. I did not say anything during the meal. Pasha on the other hand, tried to make me talk, but his attempts failed. He kept pointing out items and telling me the English word for that item. I did not pay any notice to what he was saying. He finally gave up midway through the meal.  
  
After lunch, we headed for one of the apartment buildings. We headed up the stairs to room 326. When we reached the door, Pasha knocked. No one answered. He knocked again. "Richard? Are you there? It is me Pasha." He called in English while he knocked. "Richard! Open up! I have the child."  
  
The door never opened. The air was soon filled with a loud thunderous crack. I knew that sound. I heard it once before. Gunshot. Pasha and I turned around quickly. The sound came again. I heard Pasha cry out a second later. He had been shot in the arm.  
  
"PASHA!!" I screamed.  
  
"Do not worry about me, Hadji!" he said to me. "Just RUN!! Hadji, please run."  
  
"Where?" I called as I ran down the stairs. The gunmen were two floors above us.  
  
"As far as you can, child. Just run! I will find you!"  
  
I ran out of the building and down the street. I glanced behind me. The gunmen were behind me. I dodged into a store. They followed me. I hid in a rack that had dresses on it. A blonde woman saw me hide. She placed herself between the gunmen and me.  
  
"May I help you?" I heard her say.  
  
"Move aside, lady. The kid needs to come with us." Said gunman #1.  
  
"Why? Are you his parent?" she said. I climbed out of my hiding spot. Even though I did not understand what was being said, I knew that the woman was saving me.  
  
She glanced down at me. "You don't look like him." She said to the first gunman. "Besides, why do you have a gun if you are just catching a child?"  
  
The woman knelt down in front of me. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Name?" I repeated. "Name Hadji Singh."  
  
"Why are these men chasing you?" she asked. She spoke English.  
  
I just stared as the men slipped away.  
  
"Chickens." I spat in Hindi. The woman nodded.  
  
"Why were those men chasing you?" She said in Hindi.  
  
"They want to kill me." I said. I turned to run.  
  
"Hold on kid." She said to me. "Why are they trying to kill you?"  
  
I shook my head. "My father is dead. My mother is in Bangalore. Pasha took me away from her. Pasha says my life is in great danger." I suddenly remembered Pasha. "Oh! Pasha!" I tried to run again. Once again, the woman stopped me.  
  
"You are not going anywhere by yourself." The woman grabbed my hand. I struggled to pull away. I was scared.  
  
"No! Let me go!" I cried.  
  
"Hadji?" the man said. "I want you to come with me"  
  
"Where?" I rubbed my eyes. The woman placed her hand on my cheek and wiped my tears away. I knew she must have a child of her own. She reminded me of my own mother.  
  
"With me." She smiled gently. For some reason, I knew I could trust her.  
  
"Name?" I asked her in English.  
  
"My name is Rachel Quest." She stood up and grabbed my hand.  
  
"I know I can trust you." I said in my own language. "You remind me of my mother."  
  
"Maybe that's because I am a mother. I have a son that's about your age. How old are you anyways?"  
  
"Next week, I will be seven."  
  
She nodded. "My son is five right now. He won't be 6 for two more months. I think the two of you will get along."  
  
She led me to her car and opened the trunk. She grabbed the duffel bag that I thought that I had dropped, and tossed it in and slammed the trunk. She led me to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. As I got in, I heard her mumble something.  
  
"How am I going to explain this to my husband?" she said in my language.  
  
I looked at her and said, "Tell him it was motherly instincts." She laughed. I smiled despite all that had happened.  
  
  
  
*Shant ho jao dost====be calm, friend 


	3. Chapter 2 Jessie

Chapter 2 Jessie  
  
For once, Jonny has a good idea. So many things have happened in my life so it makes it somewhat hard to pick a few. Wait! There is one event that sticks out in my mind! I was five then but it seems like it was just yesterday.  
  
I huddled in the corner of my closet in our New York apartment. Mommy and Daddy were fighting again. When they fight, it scares me. I held tightly to Jenny, my teddy that Daddy got me when he went to another country while I was still a baby. I wiped the tears from my cheeks.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the door slam. I knew what had happened. Mommy left to go see my Gramma. I slowly got out of the closet and made my way to the living room. I was still holding on to Jenny. I saw my daddy sitting on the couch. He looked angry but when he saw me he smiled.  
  
"Hey Ponchita. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he said.  
  
"I heard you and Mommy arguing." I said as I climbed on to his lap. He held me tight.  
  
"We didn't mean to wake you, kiddo. Next time we'll try to keep it down." He kissed my forehead. He stood up and carried me to my bed and lay down beside me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I love you Daddy." I whispered before I fell asleep.  
  
"I love you, too, Jess."  
  
The next day was Saturday. Mommy came home around noon that day while Daddy was making lunch for us.  
  
"Mommy!" I ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"Hey, Angel!" She held me tight. "I need to talk to your Daddy really quick. Why don't you go to your room and play with your dolls ok?"  
  
"I'll let you know when lunch is ready, Jessie." Daddy said.  
  
"Ok" I ran to my room, but I didn't play with my dolls like Mommy had asked. I just waited to hear the yelling again. But it never came. A few minutes later, Daddy and Mommy came it.  
  
"Jessie?" Mommy sat down beside me. "We need to talk to you." Daddy sat on the other side of me.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Uhhh, this isn't going to be easy, Estella." Daddy said.  
  
"I know that." Mommy replied. "But we have to tell her."  
  
"Jessie," Daddy grabbed my hand. "Your Mommy and I don't love each other any more. That's why we've been fighting so much."  
  
"Honey. Your Daddy and I are getting a divorce." Mommy finished for Daddy.  
  
"What's a divorce? Do you still love me?" I asked.  
  
"A divorce is a way of saying that we are ending our marriage. And yes, Jessie, we still love you so much." Mommy said.  
  
"In other words, either Mommy or Daddy is going to have to move out." Explained Daddy.  
  
"Who will I live with?" I asked, squeezing Jenny.  
  
"I don't know Honey," said Mommy. "That's up for the courts to decide."  
  
"Courts?" I repeated. For the next half hour Mommy and Daddy explained to me everything about divorce. At the end, I wasn't quite sure I understood it all. I made Mommy and Daddy think that I did.  
  
About a month later, Daddy had to leave, not just because of the divorce, but he had been offered a job as a bodyguard for a family that lived in another state.  
  
"You be good, Ponchita." Daddy said as he hugged me tight.  
  
"Don't go Daddy." I cried. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's where you can reach me, Sweetheart." It had an address and a phone number on it. "I got to go, Ponchita." I grabbed his hand as he stood up. He knelt back down. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you a lot, Daddy" I whispered.  
  
He kissed me and held me tight. "I love you, too, my little one."  
  
"You better get going, Race, or you're going to miss your flight." Mommy said to Daddy.  
  
"Yeah, alright." Daddy stood up and gave Mommy a quick hug. "Take good care of our angel." I heard him say.  
  
"You know I will," Mommy said. Daddy picked up his bag and placed a hand on my head.  
  
"Bye Daddy" I said.  
  
"Bye Jessie" he said than turned to go.  
  
Mommy let me watch Daddy's plane as it took off. I watched as it disappeared from sight. 


	4. chapter 3 Jonny

Ok ok this is the chapter you all have been waiting for Jonny's chapter. I gotta think of happy memories for the next chapters. I'm going to do a poll. I want you to tell me if you want me to post chapters for Race and Dr. Quest. At the end of the month, if you want them up I will work ok that. Ok? To submit your opinion click review and just tell me yes do the extra chapters or no don't do the extra chapters. You don't have to tell me why.  
  
Chapter 3 Jonny  
  
Present I stared out my bedroom window and thought. Yeah Hadji knew what I was going to write about. It happened about 6 years ago when I was 10.  
  
6 years ago  
  
I ran out of the school building that warm summer day. School was out for the summer and I couldn't wait to get home. We had been living in Maine for about 2 years now, and it felt like home. About a year ago, Momma started getting sick, really sick. She even had to go to the doctors' office. Come to find out, she had cancer. For a while she was getting better but all of a sudden she got worse. The Chemotherapy she underwent made her throw up when she got home.  
  
For the past month, she had been confined to the hospital. Dad said that Momma doesn't have much more time. I wanted to spend a lot more time with her.  
  
"Jonny! Wait up!" My brother, Hadji was right behind me, struggling to get his backpack on. I stopped suddenly.  
  
"Hey look it's Race." I pointed to my dad's bodyguard. I suddenly got a bad feeling. "Come on let's go see what he wants." I said to Hadji.  
  
"All right" he said as we started running to his car.  
  
"Hey kiddos." He greeted. I could tell from the sound of his voice that something was definatly wrong. "Hurry up and get in the car." He said.  
  
After we got in, he started the car and left the school parking lot. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not good." He replied. "Your mother's getting worse. Your father sent me to get you two."  
  
"I hope she will be all right," Hadji said.  
  
A short time later we arrived at the hospital. I saw my dad sitting in the hallway. He glanced up at us as we came to him.  
  
"Dad?" I asked, "How is she?"  
  
"The doctor's with her now. I don't really know much right now." He sighed. "How was your last day of school?" he asked.  
  
"All right." Hadji said.  
  
We stayed with Momma up till visiting hours where over. Then Race took us home.  
  
I remember hearing the phone ring in the middle of the night that night. I didn't think much of it.  
  
The next morning when I woke up there was a small package at the foot of my bed with a small note attached to it.  
  
My dear Jonny,  
  
I knew that this was something you really wanted.  
  
You kept asking for this and I convinced your father to  
  
Let you have it. Take good care of it, my Angelboy. Remember,  
  
I love you so much.  
  
Love,  
  
Momma.  
  
I opened the box and out jumped a small white dog with a black "mask". He instantly started licking my face. I laughed and quickly named the dog Bandit.  
  
I went downstairs, with Bandit in my arms. I was surprised to see that Dad was home. Lately he's been staying at the hospital with Momma.  
  
"Hey Son," he greeted. There was something different about him.  
  
"Hey Dad. What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said, "Your Momma died last night. I called Race last night and told him and he picked me up this morning."  
  
"What?" I was stunned.  
  
A few days later, we held her funeral in a small cemetery. I remember looking into the coffin and seeing her face. She looked like she was alive. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Hadji. He wiped a tear from my eyes with the back of his hand. I didn't realize that I had been crying.  
  
From then on I relied on Hadji a lot whenever I thought about my mother. 


	5. Chapter 4 Dr. Quest

Ok I got more done. And see not all the memories are bad. I'm slowly working on one for Race (which is impossible)  
  
Chapter 4 Dr. Quest (ok with this one I'm just going to 'hop' in to the memory)  
  
The hurricane outside was raging. I sat in the living room with a book on my lap, but I wasn't reading it. My wife, Rachel, lay on the couch asleep. She was due to give birth to our first child next week. I gazed at her. She was beautiful, like usual.  
  
The power had been knocked out for about 2 hours now. I gazed out the slit between the boards over the windows, to gaze at the storm.  
  
"Benton?" I was slightly startled to hear Rachel's voice.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." I walked over to her and placed my palm on her head.  
  
"The baby has a different idea." She smiled. "I think it's time."  
  
"Now??" I asked. She nodded. "You're kidding?"  
  
"No, sweetheart, I'm not." She placed her hand on her stomach and winced. "Benton, my water just broke."  
  
"What do I do?" I asked. Ok so I was a little frantic.  
  
"Calm down, Love." She sat up. "Go get some towels, water, washrags, string and scissors."  
  
"Got it." Trust her to know about how to deliver babies. She's a doctor.  
  
A few moments later, I had gathered everything she had asked me to.  
  
"I got everything," I said. She leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.  
  
"We still have a little time," after she said that another contraction raced through her body. "Ok not as much time as I thought. The baby's quickly!"  
  
About five minutes later, I told her to push. Our child's head came out completely.  
  
"Rachel, you're doing great."  
  
"Oh shut up." She grumbled and pushed again. This time a shoulder came out.  
  
"One more should do it Rach," I said.  
  
She gazed at me, took a deep breath and pushed. I pulled our baby the rest of the way out. Our son's cries instantly filled the room.  
  
"It's a boy." I said. "A beautiful baby boy." I cut the cord, cleaned him up and wrapped him in a towel and gave him to his mother.  
  
I leaned over and kissed Rachel, then set to cleaning her up.  
  
After I cleaned her up, I sat next to her.  
  
"He's so beautiful." She whispered as she bent over to kiss our son on the head.  
  
"What are we going to name him?" I asked.  
  
"I thought we agreed on Jonathan?" she gazed at me.  
  
"Jonathan is a good name."  
  
"My little Jonny." She kissed him again then began to nurse him. "So beautiful."  
  
When she finished nursing him, she kissed my cheek. "Do you want to hold your son?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." I said. She carefully handed me Jonny. 


	6. Chapter 5 Race

I'd like to thank Capra124 for helping me come up with ideas for this chapter. This may be the last chapter of this fic.  
  
Chapter 5 Race  
  
"Estella? I'm home." I called as I walked in the door of our New York City apartment.  
  
There was no answer. Then I remembered she had an appointment with her doctor this afternoon.  
  
I headed for the kitchen to plan something for dinner, when I heard the door open.  
  
"I was really hoping to get home before you, Race." Her voice came from behind me. I spun around and kissed her.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, love. How'd it go?" I asked.  
  
"Great. I found out what was 'wrong'." She smiled. She then tossed me the shopping bag she had in her hands. "Look in there." She commanded.  
  
I opened the bag and look at what was inside and stared at her. Inside were baby clothes.  
  
"You're kidding?" I asked her. She shook her head  
  
"I'm pregnant!" she cried. Instantly, I had her in my arms and was kissing her.  
  
"Wow! A baby? When?" I asked.  
  
"August 29th, or around that time."  
  
"I love you," I said.  
  
"I love you, too," she said. I reached over and put my hand on her stomach.  
  
Eight months later.  
  
I received the call at work. Estella had gone into labor. I got to the hospital as soon as I could. I waited in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. Finally a nurse walked over to me.  
  
"Mr. Bannon?" She called softly  
  
"Yeah?" I was nervous about what she was about to say.  
  
"Mother and daughter are just fine. They're in room 102."  
  
I breathed a huge sigh of relief and thanked the nurse and headed down the hall.  
  
I knocked softly on the door and opened it.  
  
There, lying on the bed, was my wife, in her arms was our little baby.  
  
"Hey." Estella greeted me weakly.  
  
"Hey how are you?" I sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Tired, but fine." She leaned over and kissed me. "This is our daughter, Jessica."  
  
"She's beautiful. Can I hold her?"  
  
"Sure, Daddy," Estella teased as she handed me our daughter.  
  
I gazed down at her. She had red hair, like Estella, and green eyes. I bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "My little Jessie." I whispered to her. "My little Ponchita." 


	7. Chapter 6 Hadji

Chapter 6 ~ Hadji~  
  
--Five years ago—  
  
I fidgeted in my seat. I was excited about this trip. We were heading to Bangalore. I had not been there in since I was nearly seven.  
  
"Hadji, calm down." Jonny said from the seat next to mine.  
  
"I am sorry, Jonny." I said. "It is just that I have not been to Bangalore in five years. I miss my mother."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Son," said Dr. Quest from the front seat, as Race piloted the plane over the Atlantic Ocean. "You have a right to be excited."  
  
"If things are the same, perhaps I can show you around," I offered.  
  
By the time we arrived, I was so excited that Jonny had threatened to tie me to the chair about 5 times.  
  
When I stepped off the plane, I noticed a woman approaching us. "MOTHER!" I shouted and ran to her. Instantly, I was holding her.  
  
"Oh my Hadji," she whispered. "I have missed you." She kissed my forehead.  
  
"I have missed you, too, Mother" I pulled away from her and introduced everyone.  
  
Mother led us to a long black limo. I noticed the man standing by the limo. Pasha.  
  
"Pasha!" I ran to him and held him. "I am glad you are all right. I have missed you."  
  
"I have missed you, too, child." He said.  
  
We climbed in to the limo. I gazed out of the window as we rode down the streets.  
  
"Bangalore has not changed much." I observed. "But then it has been five years."  
  
"Do you remember how to get around?" Jonny asked me.  
  
"I believe so." I replied. Out the window, the Royal Palace came in to view. Strange how it still felt like home. As though I had never left. I remembered that I had not told Dr. Quest that I was royalty. "There is my home." I said pointing at the palace.  
  
"Yeah, right, Hadji." Jonny laughed when he saw what I was pointing at.  
  
"He is serious," Mother came to my defense.  
  
"I never told you because I feared your lives would be placed in danger. My father, Haresh Singh, was the sultan. It is my job, now that he is gone, to be sultan."  
  
"Why were you in America the day Rachel found you?" Dr. Quest asked.  
  
"I will answer that," said Pasha. "You see, we told Hadji that his father was ill, when in reality he was murdered."  
  
"Murdered?" I repeated.  
  
"You were too young to understand." Mother said as the limo made a right turn.  
  
"Who's in control now?" asked Race.  
  
"Hadji's cousin, Vilak." She replied.  
  
I reached over and grabbed Dr. Quest's hand and gazed in to his face. "Forgive me for not telling you, but I feared that if I had told you, your life would be placed in great danger," I said. "Or worse…terminated. You see when I ran into Mrs. Quest, I was being hunted."  
  
"That's understandable." He said, squeezing my hand. "I'm not mad, Hadji. To be perfectly honest, I'm not surprised, about the fact that you're royalty. When Rachel brought you home, she explained to me that you were being hunted, just as you said. She and I got the impression that you and your father were important figures in the government."  
  
"I'll say" Jonny interrupted with a grin.  
  
"Watching how you handled yourself these past years, you seemed more responsible, more…I don't know…dignified than other kids your age." He said, ignoring Jonny.  
  
"Thank you for not being mad at me." I said to him. I turned to my mother, "I want my throne, but I do not want to be 'sultan' until I am 18 and finished with high school. Mother, I want you to play 'sultan' until then."  
  
"Very well, my child." She smiled at me. 


	8. Chater 7 Jessie

Chapter 7 Jessie  
  
~4 years ago~  
  
I woke up in a confining cot and groaned. Mom was at a dig site in Brazil and it was the middle of summer.  
  
"Hey Mom!" I greeted her after I'd changed and left my tent.  
  
"Oh morning, Jessie." She said glumly. She's usually a morning person. I instantly knew that something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, Mom?" I asked as I sat down beside her.  
  
She took a drink of her coffee and sighed. "Your father called me this morning. He wants custody of you."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" I asked. "No offense, Mom, but I miss Dad. I wouldn't mind seeing him. Besides you know I hate going on these digs."  
  
"You want him to have custody of you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, yeah." I said. "But I still want to be able to see you."  
  
She laughed and hugged me. "He'll be in New York next week. You and I will leave for home tomorrow. I'll talk to your dad and tell him what you want. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." I smiled.  
  
A week later, Mom and I were in our New York apartment. I had just finished clearing the lunch dishes when there came a knock on our door.  
  
"I got it" I called to Mom. I pulled open the door and gasped. "DADDY!!!" I cried and hugged him.  
  
"Hey my little Ponchita." He said as he held me tight. "I've missed you so much!" He whispered.  
  
"I missed you too, Daddy!" I pulled away and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Jessie? Who's at the--?" Mom's voice came from behind me. "Hello Race." She greeted in a semi-sweet tone.  
  
"Hey Estel." Dad said in the same tone.  
  
I grabbed my dad's hand and led him inside. "Come in, Daddy." I said.  
  
"Ok, Jess, but I can't stay long. Only a half hour."  
  
I led Dad to the couch and sat next to him.  
  
"Would you care for anything to drink, Race?" My mom asked.  
  
"Water? Please." Dad said.  
  
"Sure." She said and headed to the kitchen. A moment later, she returned with two water bottles. She handed one to Dad. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Thanks," he said as he took the water. "I just wanted to see my daughter." He opened the water bottle and took a drink. "I also wanted to let you know that I don't want to take Jessie away from you. I want her to have an education better than what your offering."  
  
"So you're saying I'm not doing a good enough job raising her?" Mom crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Estel. And that's not what I'm saying at all. Quit trying to put words in my mouth. You're an archeologist. You're hardly ever home. Why can't I have the chance to raise my daughter?"  
  
"Why can't I?" Mom was peeved.  
  
"You have! Damn it Estella! She's my kid too!! I don't want her shut out of my life anymore! I'm her father for cryin' out loud!"  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. The arguing had to stop.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!" I shouted as I jumped to my feet.  
  
"Jessie?" my parents stared at me.  
  
"You two argue like you used to when you were still married! Now you guys are arguing over me like I'm some object! I'm not an object! I'm your child! Mom, I agree with Daddy. Daddy, I don't want to be shut out of your life any more. I love you both!"  
  
A month later  
  
We walked out of the courtroom, satisfied with the judge's decision. Dad got custody of me, but I have to visit my mom for two weeks every other month. After the trial, Dad took me out to lunch. At the restaurant, I met my dad's employer, Dr. Quest and his two sons Jonny and Hadji.  
  
From that moment on, Hadji, Jonny and I have been inseparable. Best friends to the end. 


	9. Chapter 8 Jonny

i/I don't remember how this went so I'm just guessing. Here is where you all meet Cindy. There's not much to Cindy. She's just Benton's girlfriend. i/  
  
Chapter 8 Jonny  
  
~Present~  
  
"Not now, Bandit! I'm trying to think! I'll play with you in a bit." My dog wanted my attention.  
  
Suddenly, he started barking and whining. I turned around and saw he was about to start scratching the door.  
  
"Oh sorry Bandit! I forgot to let you out!" I stood up and walked to my door and opened it. I headed for the back door and opened it. I was nearly knocked over by a white torpedo. "Silly pooch!" I chuckled. I stood on the back porch enjoying the evening breeze. I glanced toward the lighthouse and spotted my dad kissing his girlfriend, Cindy Johnson. She was a graphic designer. They had been going out for about six months now.  
  
Seeing them brought back another memory……  
  
~1 year ago~  
  
"But Caroline—" Jean started to plead. Jean was a ghost who decided to take up residency in my body. Lady Caroline was also a ghost but she was in Jessie.  
  
"Spare me your lies." Caroline/Jessie snapped.  
  
"Please, Caroline, the other girl meant nothing to me!" Jean/I cried.  
  
'Great' I thought to myself. 'I'm stuck in a soap opera like my mom used to watch!'  
  
Caroline/Jessie turned her (their?) back to me (Him? Us?).  
  
"Caroline, I love you still. What I did was wrong. Please, Lady Caroline, forgive me!"  
  
Caroline/Jessie turned around. "You love me?"  
  
"With my whole heart." He/I took a tentative step forward.  
  
Caroline/Jessie crossed to me (him? Us?) and stopped an easy arms length away. "Do you mean it?"  
  
"Yes, my darling Caroline." Jean/I put his/my hand on Caroline's/Jessie's cheek.  
  
Before I knew what happened, Jean and Caroline were kissing. I felt Jean leave me and I knew that Caroline had left Jessie at the same time, but I kept kissing Jessie.  
  
"Ahem" I completely forgot about Hadji.  
  
I pretended to come back to reality and took a few steps backwards.  
  
"Look!" Jessie pointed to the inner part of the island. "It's disappearing!"  
  
The next thing I knew, Hadji, Jessie, Bandit and I were back on the Questor, heading home.  
  
~Present~  
  
I smiled to myself. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if Hadji hadn't been there. To tell you the truth, I certainly won't mind kissing her like that again……  
  
1 The end….I think 


End file.
